


Beginning of Something New

by DrOmega101



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: The last place Jack ever thought he would see Rodney McKay was in this run down, shitty bar, setting in the very back corner, hiding from the world.





	Beginning of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the carrier!verse. Similar to A/B/O, but without the dynamic. Most male carriers have both sets of sexual organs, but there are a few that has the sexual organs of a female (both inside and out), but appear male.....if that made any since at all....
> 
> Disclaimer, I own nothing...sadly.....

“Fuck”

Jack takes his chance to bite down on the bared neck before him. Rodney yelps, but not in protest. Strong legs wrap tighter around him as he fastens his pace. Cock like a peston, thrusting deep into hot, liquid heat of the Doctor’s tight cunt. The sink Rodney is perched on begins to shake with each thrust. For fear of falling, Jack lifts Rodney up, still thrusting, as he carefully sets back on the toilet seat behind him. The new position allowing Rodney to take the reigns, and fuck himself onto Jack’s hard cock.

Jack wasn’t expecting to run into Rodney here, a sad looking, beat down bar, setting in the very back looking ragged and tired. But he sure as hell glad he did. Though, in the morning, they’ll both be wishing they chose a better spot besides the bar’s small, cramped bathroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel’s dead and Jack is full of a burning rage. He watched his best friend die...ascend...whatever! He’s gone, and Jack doubts he’ll ever be back. All theses months, that rage slowly burns him from the inside, tearing away until one day he finally snaps. He snaps, and a certain Doctor is there to help him through it. 

He’s hot, burning with rage and lust, hands gripping the headboard tighter, his hips thrusting hard into spread open thighs. He thrusts mercilessly, looking down to see Rodney’s face contort into something so erotic, Jack could have cum right then and there. Those blue eyes stare wide up at him, mouth slightly open in a silent, lustful scream. He feels, rather than sees, Rodney’s hand working over his swollen clit. They’re both so close, and Jack can feel Rodney’s inner muscles begin to tighten, hot liquid pleasure pouring out of his body and onto Jack. His back bows, the silent scream now loud and needy. Jack thrusts faster, harder. He feels as if he might break the body beneath him until heat coils low in his belly, and it’s the beginning of the end. With one final thrust, Jack groans his release. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doing it here where anyone could walk in was risky. They both knew it. But after the endless torture at the hands of Ba’al that Jack had to endure, he very well deserves some fucking good in his life. And that good happened to be a certain Astrophysicist with crystal blue eyes, and a mouth that was doing wonder, brilliant things right now. 

Jack tries not to thrust too hard into the wet heat of Rodney’s mouth. Less noise means less chance of being caught. Jack bites his lip as Rodney takes him deep into his throat until coming back up, licking the head before plunging back down. God, Jack thinks, where the hell did he learn how to do this! Another lick, another plunge, and Jack is over the edge, biting his hand hard enough to draw blood. He lays there panting, watching as Rodney licks his lips before smiling at him, crawling up to place a quick kiss on Jack’s stubbled cheek. They lay there together, Jack soon dozing into a dreamless sleep as he holds Rodney close.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time it was slow and full of passion and love that never knew he possessed. He takes his time worshipping the body before him, licking his way from his lover’s neck to his over sensitive nipples. Jack rolls the little bud in his mouth, gently flicking it with his tongue. He vaguely wonders what it would be like if those same breast were full of milk, but the thought quickly vanishes as he feels Rodney’s hand gently pushing his head downward. He obeys, tongue traveling slowly down until he reaches the glistening wet center. Jack moans shamelessly as he buries his face into the wet center, tongue flicking inside, tasting the sweet liquid within.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack’s hands roam through the curls on Rodney’s chest and belly as Rodney thrusts himself upon Jack’s cock. It’s a slow, grinding motion that drives both of them nuts, but neither are in a hurry for this to end. Jack looks up at Rodney’s face. His eyes are closed, head tipped slightly to the side, his shoulder length hair matted down with sweat. It’s a sight Jack has come to cherish. Blue eyes are looking at him now, their eyes meeting, their souls bare for the other to see. Everything else fades. It’s just them, connected in the most intimate of ways, both physically and emotionally. Jack feels a hand intertwined with his, the words once unspoken now pouring over him, over them both. It’s like a burst of fresh air, and they’re both in tears as everything fades back into view.

“I love you.” 

Neither notice the distraught blue eyed blonde Scientist standing in the doorway.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’ll be OK, we’ll find a way to fix this.”

But Jack doesn’t know if they can fix this, not this time. He holds his  
crying lover close, his shirt wet with the tears that have already fallen from Rodney’s beautiful face. Minute by minute, Jack can feel himself slipping. Slipping into that unknown that almost killed him the last time. 

“I can’t lose you! I can’t!” 

Rodney’s sobs become harder, his body shaking with the force of his grief. Jack’s heart breaks into pieces. He can’t lose Rodney either. He shifts the sobbing doctor away from him, brushing the strand of hair from his eyes. He leans down and kisses the red lips before him, tasting salt as Rodney responds to the kiss. So, it becomes heated, hands making quick work of shirts and pants and underwear, until they’re both bare, bodies thrusting into each other. They begin a slow dance, Jack quickly sliding on the condom and slowly sinking into hot heat. They take their time, eyes locked onto the other’s, never breaking contact. Hands intertwined as they take their pleasure in one another.

Later they lay in bed, Rodney’s head resting on Jack’s chest. Jack watches Rodney sleep, praying to whatever may be listening that they’ll find a way to fix this. Jack closes his eyes, and dreams of city on the ocean, his lover surrounded by sunlight as Jack takes his hand.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One more night, and Rodney will be in another galaxy. One more night and Jack may never be able to see his lover again. He doesn’t want Rodney to go, but he knows Rodney would never forgive him. Instead, he treasures this moment he has with him. 

“I love you Jack.”

Rodney’s moans are soft and sweet, and Jack swears to remember them every night they are seperated. Jack kisses him, joining their bodies once more with one strong thrust. Rodney gasps, and Jack takes the chance to lick at that special spot on his neck that Jack knows drives him nuts. It’s fast and needy, thrust meeting thrust, hands roaming over sweat slicked bodies. 

They both groan their release, Jack’s hips still firmly against Rodney, his now softening cock still inside the tight heat. Jack moves to the side, turning Rodney so that he is laying on his side. They face each other, content and happy, despite the what they both know is coming. They cherish this moment, and promise each other that they will see each other again. 

It’s only after Rodney has left with the Expedition that Jack finds the discarded condom from the night before, and notices the tear at the very end.


End file.
